


The best thing

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gifts, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sixty gifts Elijah a piece of jewelry.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The best thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction to Polaroid_Memoir's fanfiction "A Loaded God Complex" and I'd highly recommend reading that one first. <3

Elijah was sitting on the window ledge, clothed in nothing but his black bathrobe. He was looking outside the window, at the city lights somewhere in the distance, lighting up the dark night sky. He often liked to come here and _think_ , the view somehow always helpful in clearing his mind. 

Elijah was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear Sixty enter the room, only realizing his presence, as he sat down next to him. It was strange, perhaps, how much he'd already gotten used to his presence in just those few weeks he'd been staying with him. Sixty was such an interesting character and Elijah found himself fascinated by him. He never could have foreseen any of this happening, not in a million years, but he already couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

"You gonna come back to bed any time soon?", Sixty asked.   
"Soon," he promised with a slight smile.   
It was how they spent most of their time, lying in bed together, ordering pizza way more often than was healthy, and getting overly competitive when playing video games against each other. (Most nights also ended with sex on half-empty pizza boxes.) 

It was the kind of quiet life Elijah preferred these days, and Sixty had never indicated at all, that he wanted or needed anything more than that. It had perhaps been a long time since he'd genuinely thought this, but Elijah was - happy?

"I got you something," Sixty's voice interrupted his thoughts.   
Much to his surprise, Sixty slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and got out a small little velvet bag. Elijah looked at him questioningly. Sixty had never gotten him a gift before. They weren't exactly in the kind of relationship where that was normal. Elijah wasn't sure if he could call what they were doing a relationship at all - but, well. It didn't seem like either of them were ever gonna leave and that was all he needed to know. 

Sixty handed him the little bag with the hint of a smile on his face. He didn't smile often and when he tried it looked more awkward than anything else, but Elijah had come to found it charming. Like pretty much anything else about Sixty. He was obnoxious at the best of times and Elijah couldn't get enough. 

He opened the little bag and took out what was inside.   
Elijah was quite surprised to find he held jewelry in his hand.   
"It's an ankle bracelet," Sixty explained. "You never wear socks anyway and I thought it would look - nice?", he tried.   
Elijah looked at the bracelet. The silver metal looked delicate, but he could tell it was expensive all the same. Possibly a custom piece, looking at the small pendant on it. It was a tiny silver pizza. There were little tiny compartments for the pepperoni slices on the piece, filled with a blue liquid, that moved around when he turned the little pizza in his fingers. 

"Is that -"  
"Thirium, yes. My own. Preserved in such a way that it lasts forever. I'm aware it's a little unorthodox -"   
What about their entire relationship _wasn't_ , really?  
"But I enjoy the thought of you carrying around a piece of me wherever you go."   
An unusually soft admission from Sixty.   
He smiled.   
"You are aware most people would probably find it disgusting to wear jewelry filled with blood, right?", he asked, as he unclasped the bracelet.   
It fit around his ankle perfectly and Elijah clasped it shut again.  
"Yes. But I had a feeling you might be into that," he said and leaned in closer.  
"You know me so well," he said and closed the distance between them, pulling Sixty in for a kiss and hopefully another round of pizza box sex.   
Sixty stumbling into his house that day was the best thing that had ever happened to Elijah.


End file.
